I Never Thought That Person Would Be You
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: "Lelouch, have you ever hated someone so much you wanted to kill them?" Suzaku asked Lelouch this question, until he found out the truth. "I never thought that person would be you, Lelouch. I trusted you. I loved you." SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING R1! Suzalulu, Angst, character death, and swearing. First fic for this series! It is Angst, Romance, and Hurt/Comfort. 3 categories for it!


A/N: Guys, please excuse me while I cry my fucking eyes out. I just finished Code Geass R1 and I am so sad. UGHHHHH! I thought of this FanFiction, it's my first Code Geass FanFic, so it may be OOC. I apologize if it is. *Cries hugging Lulu and Suzu (Yes, I call Suzaku "Suzu" XD)* I alternated the ending a little, how he died. It's different from the show. He doesn't have the thing that will explode and all that if he got shot. AGAIN IT MAY BE OOC AND I AM SORRY! PLEASE R AND R AND ENJOY AND PLEASE NO HARSH REVIEWS! I don't think it's a very good start at a Code Geass fic! Make sure _**NOT TO READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINSHED CODE GEASS R1 UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW SOME OF THE ACTION AT THE END BEFORE YOU GET THERE! AND PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AND NOTES BEFORE READING!**_

Title: I Never Thought That Person Would Be You

Summary: "Lelouch, have you ever hated someone so much you wanted to kill them?" Suzaku asked Lelouch this question, until he found out the truth. "I never thought that person would be you, Lelouch. I trusted you. I loved you."

WARNINGS: Spoilers if you **DID NOT FINISH R1. **Suzalulu, angst (lots of it), sadness, swearing, character death. Possible OOCness due to the fact this is my first Code Geass FanFiction, and I came up with it while sulking over the ending.

Note before reading: Italics are thoughts unless emphasizing, and read the warnings. Especially if you haven't finished R1, unless you want to know the ending before you finish. Otherwise, I highly suggest you do not read until you have finished R1. Oh, or the italics may be past quotes. Or something from a cellphone. _These italics are Lelouch's thoughts, and __**these italics are Suzaku's thoughts.**_

_I had to do it. It was the only way. The only way to prevent more death was to kill Euphemia. My Geass was out of control, and it wasn't exactly an order, but, she killed so many of the Japanese citizens...The only way was to kill her... _Lelouch quickly snapped out of his thoughts as his cellphone started to ring. _Call from: Euphemia. _"This...no! This isn't possible. Euphemia is dead, it has to be some kind of poser..." Lelouch said, before deciding to pick up the phone. Lelouch held the phone to his ear, staying silent and paying no mind to C.C, who was controlling the Knightmare.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, breaking the silence from when the phone call began. "Suzaku?" Lelouch gasped. "Why call me now?" Lelouch asked. "Are you at school?" Suzaku asked. "No...I will be soon." Lelouch said. "Hey, Lelouch, can I ask you something?" Suzaku asked. "Yes, what is it?" Lelouch replied. "Lelouch...have you ever hated someone so much, you wanted to kill them?" Suzaku asked. "Yes." Lelouch replied. "Lelouch, I have a favor to ask. Make sure tonight, no one looks at the sky. I'm going to become a killer in the skies of Tokyo. I used to think, I didn't want anyone to die, and that killing was always unacceptable. But now...I will get him back. I don't care what I used to think. I have too much hatred and grief guiding me now." Suzaku said. "Just think of Euphie. I made up my mind for Nunally a very long time ago, and I'm not turning back now. I have to go, Suzaku. Just remember, I'm your friend. I have been for the past 7 years." Lelouch said. "Thank you, Lelouch." And with that, the line went dead. _I know how this may end, but I love him...Even if he will kill me..._

_**I will find Zero. I will find him and kill him for what he's done to Euphie! At least I'll always have Lelouch by my side...I love him...He would never do something like Zero has...He isn't that kind of person, is he...? **_Suzaku ran and reached the Lancelot. The only thing standing in his way, was Lloyd. "You can't have the key, I will not let you go to the Tokyo settlement. Remember the Lancelot is only for research-" Was all Lloyd could say before Suzaku punched him in the face, and grabbed the key. "I don't give a damn if it's only for research! Lloyd, I'm sorry. But, I need to do this. I need to get Zero and make him pay for what he's done." Suzaku stated, irritation arising in his voice.

And with that, Suzaku left with the Lancelot. _**I'm going to find him! **_Suzaku was determined, and he began to make his way there until...something else stood in the way. Other Knightmares trying to fight him off. _**Dammit, get out of the way! You will not stop me from doing this! **_Suzaku began to fight off the Knightmares, and after minutes, he lost patience and snapped. He swerved around all the bullets being shot at him and found a route where he wouldn't get disturbed by the other Knightmares...for now. "You better stay the FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! ZERO, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Suzaku yelled, wishing the Lancelot could get there quicker.

Right before Suzaku thought he was out of the way of the Knightmares...Kallen appeared. "SUZAKU!" Kallen yelled. "Kallen?!" Suzaku asked, slightly alarmed. "I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ZERO! YOUR THE ONE WHO WILL BE DYING TONIGHT!" Kallen spat out. "You are all fools! Can't you see he's _lying _to every single one of you?!" Suzaku yelled back. "You know nothing about Zero, stop this ignorance!" Kallen yelled out. "Then tell me what _you _know...AND TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS, NOW!" Suzaku screamed, starting to attack Kallen. Kallen attempted to dodge the Lancelot, but she was failing, and she knew she probably wouldn't win against the Lancelot, but as stubborn as she was, she kept trying. "ANSWER ME, KALLEN! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Suzaku snapped at her. "Like hell I'm going to tell some traitor like you! No way!" Kallen replied. "Just because your Lancelot can fly, I CAN STILL WIN!" Kallen stubbornly yelled. She increased the power level on her Knightmare, hoping to finish off Suzaku, but instead, he fought it off, and she was the one who was failing.

The arm was removed off her Knightmare, and she knew she was failing. "You know, I hate you, so much!" Kallen yelled. "Then you can die here! Tell me where he is, now, and I'll let you live!" Suzaku yelled. He was about to fire at her, when he heard a voice. _Zero's voice. __**I HAVE YOU NOW, ZERO! **_Suzaku and Zero were about to face off in the Knightmare and Lancelot, until Zero stopped.

_I have to go finish off Cornelia... _Suzaku began to yell about how he betrayed his people, but Lelouch had no time to argue. "I don't have time to argue right now, Suzaku. Farewell." Lelouch said, flying away. "DAMN YOU, ZERO!" Suzaku yelled. _**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU COWARD! YOU WERE ABOUT TO FACE ME THEN YOU RUN OFF! **_

_Cornelia! _Cornelia had forced her Knightmare near Zero's and she had her guns out, she had him right where she wanted him...or so she thought. Her Knightmare, began to burst into flames, not by Zero, but by Dalton, one of her subordinates, who was under the power of Lelouch's Geass. And with that, her Knightmare crashed and erupted in flames.

_Before you die, I want some answers out of you...! _Lelouch removed his mask, revealing his face to Cornelia. "Your so pointless..." Cornelia muttered. "Lelouch commands you to give him answers!" Lelouch demanded, his Geass going into effect. "Did you kill my mother?!" Lelouch questioned. "No." she responded. "Then who the hell killed her?!" he cried out. "I...I don't know." she stated. "How could you not know?! You were here personal guard, were you not?!" Lelouch yelled. "I was. She knew all along..." she responded. _What?! She must be lying... My mother would never do that! She didn't know that would happen to us that night! _"Take Cornelia back as a hostage." Lelouch ordered.

"Lelouch! Nunally! I know where she is! She's on the Cominnae Island! (A/N: I don't know how to spell the island name :( Again, I apologize.) _The island?_

_**Damnit! **_Suzaku Kururugi had something else standing in the way...again. He had been entirely surrounded by bombs. "Zero wants us safe! If not, something is off or someone lied to you!" Shirley cried. "Shut up! You know nothing about Zero, and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot whoever the hell he wanted!" Tamaki spat out at her. "STOP, NOW!" Suzaku said, coming out of the Lancelot. "We only came here to get your Lancelot! And now your trying to defend the prince. I could shoot you right now!" Tamaki yelled, and to Suzaku's surprise, he was saved by both Arthur, and Lloyd. Also to his surprise, his Lancelot turned back on, and he was lucky he got the chance to go after Zero while Lloyd took care of everything that was standing in his way, and protecting the students of Ashford Academy, and they refilled his energy in the Lancelot.

Suzaku was again on his way, but had no idea where Zero was. He had found Cornelia dying on the ground, bleeding. She told him about Geass and told him where Zero's whereabouts were, then he was off, finally getting what he was waiting for.

_**Thank God, I can finally get that bastard back for what he did to Euphie, and not to mention Cornelia, and all the Japanese people he lied to! **_

Jeremiah began to attack C.C and Lelouch when they reached the island. _Damn it! Why the hell doesn't he ever give up?! _And before much else could happen, they ran out of energy. "Lelouch, go after Nunally, I'll handle him!" C.C said. "Are you sure you'll be ok?!" Lelouch asked. "I'll be fine. Now, go! Go find your reason for living before it's too late!" C.C exclaimed, and Lelouch left to find his beloved sister.

Lelouch reached a rock wall, and he found that Nunally was on the other side. _Nunally, I'm coming to save you... _And before he could go any further...a gunshot.

Suzaku slowly approached, and began demanding Zero around. "Turn around and face me." Suzaku said, fairly calm. _Damn! Why now?! I need to save Nunally! _"Were you not listening, _Zero?!_ I said, turn around, and face me!" Suzaku demanded, saying his name with venom in his voice.

Lelouch turned around. "Euphemia began to murder many Japanese citizens." Lelouch stated. "Yeah, because of your Geass!" Suzaku yelled, and Lelouch panicked a little. "You get to order people around and hide your face, and once something happens, they die or get arrested because they don't know who you truly are!" Suzaku yelled. "Your just afraid of getting caught. Some people may see you as a hero, but your the exact opposite. Your a coward!" Suzaku stated. "Kallen! We've all waited to see who Zero _really _is. Don't you want to know who your so called hero and leader truly is?!" Suzaku asked. "What are you suggesting?!" Kallen asked, defense in her voice. "I'm saying, you deserve to know who this _coward and traitor _truly is, like all of us!" Suzaku stated. "Don't you dare-!" Of course, Suzaku didn't listen. He shot, and his helmet cracked into two pieces, and fell to the ground, revealing his true identity.

Suzaku stared with wide eyes and then they turned into sad eyes. "L-LELOUCH?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS-?!" Kallen began to cry. _**So it was Lelouch...? The man that I love, the best friend I knew... **_"I didn't want it to be you!" Suzaku yelled out. "It's me. I'm Zero. The one who hid his face, the one who had the whole world in the palm of his hand." "You used every Japanese person?!" Kallen cried out. "Japan will still be free, so you can't validly argue with that, Kallen." Lelouch stated. "I should have arrested you!" Suzaku yelled. "So you knew it was me?" Lelouch asked. "I didn't know. And I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think you'd do such a thing! You lied! You lied to all of us! To me! To Nunally!" Suzaku yelled out.

"If your going to shoot me, wait. I need help! I need you to help me save Nunally before you do!" Lelouch cried. "No! I'm not waiting any longer! I'm done with when I said we could do anything together. I'm _done with you!_" Suzaku spat out with venom in his voice. "You know Lelouch, when I asked if you ever hated someone so much you wanted to kill them, I never expected it to be you. Your existence is a mistake, and I will dispose of you!" Suzaku yelled out. "WAIT!" Kallen yelled. "I trusted you! I loved you, Lelouch! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Suzaku yelled, and Lelouch's eyes widened at the confession, right before he pulled the trigger, and Lelouch died. Suzaku fell to the ground in tears, more upset than furious now. "I trusted you...Lelouch...I love you..but..You...you lied all this time...and, I can't forgive you." Suzaku cried out.

_**I never expected it to be you.**_

A/N: HURRAY FOR MY TERRIBLE CODE GEASS FIC FINISHED AT 4:18 AM! I still apologize for any OOCness. PLEASE BE GENTLE ON REVIEWS AS THIS IS MY FIRST CODE GEASS FIC! This broke my heart while I wrote it. I'm still incredibly sad. Please R&R, I hope you enjoyed, and remember, IT'S MY FIRST CODE GEASS FIC, PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH ON REVIEWS! And thanks for all the love and support! *Glomps all of you out of sadness but also appreciation*

-Maddiethealchemist


End file.
